Jemandes Frühling sein
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: Eine Begegnung aus Kindertagen, während des Beginns des Frühlings, begleitet zwei Zauberer durch ihr Leben, bis das Schicksal die beiden wieder zusammenführt. Slash OOC LMxRL


DISCLAIMER: Das HP-Universum gehört JKR und WB. Der Plot ist mein… Muahahahahaha (auf irgendetwas muss man sich ja was einbilden… sigh)

**Jemandes Frühling sein**…

OooOooO

Für das Frühlingsfestival der „Heulenden Hütte"

Inspiriert durch die Geschichte „Schneeglöckchen" von Hans-Christian Anderson

Von _Toyo Malloy_

OoooOoooO

„Also, ihr Lieben! Willkommen in Camp Merlin. Ich bin Patricia, das hier ist Michael und das Caroline. Wir leiten dieses Jahr das Camp Merlin und mit uns werdet ihr hoffentlich drei schöne Wochen verbringen und euch gut amüsieren. Unser Motto ist „Spaß und Lernen sind Freunde". Also, wir haben euch in Zweiergruppen für die Hütten aufgeteilt, in welche Gruppe ihr gekommen seid steht in dem Briefen die ihr bekommen habt. Wenn ihr Fragen habt dann wendet euch an uns." Patricia lächelte in die Runde, Remus war ein bisschen eingeschüchtert von der lauten Frau. Er drückte sich an seine Mutter, die sofort schützend den Arm um ihn legte.

Nachdem Patricia ihre Willkommensrede beendet hatte zogen Remus' Eltern ihn in eine ruhige Ecke und begannen auf ihn einzureden.

„Okay, mein Schatz. Du musst, keine Angst haben, Vollmond war erst vor vier Tagen und beim nächsten bist du dann schon wieder zu Hause." Seine Mutter strich Remus über die Haare und lächelte ihn an.

„Mach uns keine Schande, Sohn." Sagte sein Vater in der, für ihn üblichen dunklen Stimme. „Es ist ein Glück, dass wir in das Förderprogramm hineingekommen sind denn…" Er brach mitten im Satz ab als seine Mutter ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln verstummen ließ. Remus wusste genau was sein Vater meinte. Er war klein und seine Eltern übersahen manchmal wenn er in der Küche unter dem Tisch spielte und sie sich unterhielten. Seine Eltern sorgten sich immer um Geld. Sie redeten immer sehr viel vom Geld. Mutter weinte manchmal deswegen.

Remus fühlte sich schuldig. Seit dem er vor zwei Jahren gebissen worden war, schienen seine Eltern noch mehr über Geld zu reden und es schien für nichts genug davon da zu sein. Auch wusste Remus, dass seine Eltern gelogen hatten um ihn ins Camp Merlin nach Kanada zu bringen. Es gab immer einen oder zwei Plätze in diesen teuren Camps für Kinder deren Eltern nicht genug Geld hatten, aber würden diese Leute hier wissen das er ein Werwolf ist, dann hätten sie ihn nicht ausgesucht, oder würden ihn jetzt bestimmt rausschmeißen.

„Also, erzähl niemanden… du weißt schon…" Beendete sein Vater. Remus nickte.

„So Remus, wenn etwas sein sollte, dann kontaktierst du uns über das Flohpulvernet oder schreibst uns eine Eule, okay."

„Ja Mum!" sagte Remus. Seine Mutter küsste ihn und sein Vater umarmte ihn noch einmal, bevor sie mit den anderen Eltern gingen.

Remus fühlte sich allein und blickte sich einen Moment in dem großen Saal um. Es schienen nur noch Kinder da zu sein. Remus war acht Jahre alt und er schätze die Kinder auf sieben bis zwölf Jahre. Die meisten strömten nun auch aus dem Saal, viele davon redeten angeregt miteinander, lachten und freuten sich auf ihre gemeinsame Zeit.

Remus fühlte sich, als würde er sich Bilder in einem seiner Bilderbücher ansehen. Dabei, aber doch nicht mittendrin. Er seufzte. Er würde versuchen seinen Spaß zu haben, schließlich hatten seine Eltern sich wirklich viel Mühe gegeben ihn hier her zu bekommen.

Remus zog seinen Brief aus der Tasche und suchte nach dem Namen seiner Hütte. Er war für die ‚Einhorn'- Hütte eingetragen. Die Hütten waren klein mit nur einem Raum und einem kleinen Bad. Die Türen schienen Bilder zu sein auf denen verschiedene Magische Lebewesen gemalt waren. Remus sah wie zwei Mädchen gerade in die Hütte mit der Fee gingen. Zwei Jungen verschwanden hinter eine Tür auf der eine Sphinx gemalt war. Er blickte sich nach der Tür mit dem Einhorn um.

Die Hütte mit dem Einhorn stand nicht weit entfernt von See. Camp Merlin umschloss ein Areal von mehreren Quadratkilometern, die Häuser standen an einem See, der Wald war für die Kinder ungefährlich und das Programm versprach viel Spaß.

Remus, der sich vorgenommen hatte, seine negative Seite in den Urlaub zu schicken, freute sich irgendwie schon auf seinen Kameraden mit dem er für die nächsten drei Wochen die Hütte teilen würde.

Doch seine gute Laune verschwand, als er die Tür mit dem Einhorn öffnete. Er sah zwei bequeme Himmelbetten, aber nur sein Koffer stand an einem der Betten und niemand war da. Langsam schloss er die Türe hinter sich. Er krabbelte auf das Bett, es war so bequem wie es aussah. Doch auch das machte seine Laune nicht besser. Er ließ sich von dem lauten Gerede in den anderen Hütten in den Schlaf singen.

OoOoO

Nach einer Woche wollte Remus nur noch nach Hause. Jeder schien sich richtig gut mit seinem Partner aus der Hütte zu verstehen und bei einer Zweiergruppe war ein Dritter immer zu viel. Es war nicht so, als würden die anderen Kindern fies zu ihm sein, aber irgendwie fühlte sich Remus überall wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Nach ihrem Nachmittagsprojekt, Remus hatte sich für das Zauberschmuck- Projekt gemeldet, so würde er seiner Mutter etwas Schönes schenken können, war Spielzeit angesagt.

Es war zwar schon Frühlingsanfang, aber der Schnee lag immer noch und so gingen die meisten Kinder Rodeln, bauten Schneemänner, oder spielten mit verzauberten Schneefiguren. Remus war fest entschlossen seinen Eltern eine Eule zu schicken und sie zu bitten, dass sie ihn abholen kommen.

Er spazierte durch den Schnee, als er am Ufer des Sees unter einem alten blätterlosen Baum jemanden sitzen sah. Er hatte ihn hier noch nie gesehen und fragte sich wo dieser Junge auf einmal hergekommen war. Der Junge hatte weißblondes kinnlanges Haar und war ganz in schwarz angezogen. Er schien älter zu sein als Remus, doch das war nicht das, was ihn an diesem Jungen anzog. Dieser blonde Junge schien genau die selbe traurige Aura zu haben wie er selbst.

Remus blieb stehen und sah den Jungen an. Wie er dort im Schnee saß, als wäre ihm alles egal, die Arme um die Knie gelegt mit dem Blick, genau auf ihn gerichtet…..

Moment mal… Remus blickte in die graublauen Augen des unbekannten Jungen und erstarrte. Einen Augenblick lang blickten ihn diese Augen abschätzend und abwertend an. Remus winkte kurz und kam sich ziemlich dumm dabei vor, aber seine Geste wurde erwidert. Der Junge winkte zurück.

Etwas unsicher ging Remus zu dem Jungen hinüber und setzte sich zu ihm. Er fragte sich einen Moment wie er es auf dem eiskalten Boden aushielt. „Hallo." Begrüßte er ihn.

„Hallo. Gehörst du zu der Gruppe in den Hütten?" fragte der Junge. Remus nickte. „Ich sollte auch dort sein, aber meine Eltern wollten nicht, dass ich in einer Hütte schlafe."

Remus zog fragend beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Was meinst du damit? Wo schläfst du denn?"

„Es gibt einen Gästebereich im Haupthaus. Ich habe dort ein Einzelzimmer." Sagte der Junge in einem enttäuschten Tonfall.

„Ich habe dich aber noch nie bei einer der Projektgruppen gesehen."

„Ich habe Einzelunterricht. Mein Privatlehrer kommt mit einem Portschlüssel."

„Aber es sind doch Ferien!" meinte Remus entrüstet.

„Erzähl das meinen Eltern. Mutter wollte, dass ich den Aufenthalt hier sinnvoll nutze." Der Junge legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie.

„Und was ist mit Spielen? Und neue Freunde finden?" fragte Remus. Der Junge wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und blickte ihn etwas misstrauisch an.

„Was ist denn mit dir? Ich habe dich beobachtet. Du hast auch keine neuen Freunde. Was ist denn mit deinem Hütten-Partner?" Remus lächelte leer.

„Ich habe keinen. Ich bin in der Hütte mit dem Einhorn und da ist niemand außer mir." Der junge Brünette ließ etwas enttäuscht den Kopf hängen. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille. Remus schreckte auf, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„'Tschuldigung." Sagte der Junge und seine behandschuhte Hand drückte ihn. „Ich war auch für das Einhorn zugeteilt, bis Mutter die Unterkünfte sah."

Remus sah den Jungen an, lächelte und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Remus Lupin!"

Der Junge Schüttelte seine Hand. „Ich bin Lu … Lucas Mallory."

OoOoO

Am nächsten Tag trafen sich die beiden nach Remus' Projekt und Lucas' Privatunterricht wieder am Fluss. Sie redeten ein bisschen über dies und das bis Remus den großen Zeichenblock zu Lucas' Füssen bemerkte.

„Was ist das?" fragte er interessiert.

„Ich zeichne gern. Willst du mal sehen?" Remus nickte und Lucas blätterte durch den Zeichenblock. Überall waren Drachen zu sehen. Lucas tippte auf eine Zeichnung von einem Drachen der gerade Feuer spuckte. „Den finde ich am besten. Ist ein Opalauge." Meinte Lucas.

„Wow. Du bist gut und du magst Drachen." Kommentierte Remus.

„Ich finde Drachen toll. Sie sind so groß und haben vor nichts Angst, beugen sich vor niemandem und lassen sich von niemandem etwas sagen. Sie sind königlich. Ich wünschte ich könnte genau so sein." Seufzte Lucas.

„Du willst ein Drache sein?"

„Ja." Remus musste lachen und Lucas blickte ihn kalt an.

„Machst du dich lustig über mich?"

„Nein… wirklich nicht. Aber du bist so… so jemanden wie dich habe ich noch nie getroffen." Remus beruhigte sich. „Na ja, ich kenne nicht viele Leute, aber du bist besonders." Er legte Lucas die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich denke du bist auf dem besten Weg ein Drache zu werden." Meinte Remus überzeugt.

„Kein Scherz?" fragte Lucas immer noch misstrauisch. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Beiden gingen am Rande des Waldes spazieren und Lucas erzählte Remus von der Drachenfarm die er einmal besucht hatte. Der Wind pfiff über die Wipfel der Bäume, der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Schuhen und Lucas rieb sich mit den Händen über die Oberarme.

„Ich mag den Winter nicht." Bemerkte Lucas und Remus blickte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Nicht mehr lange, dann kommt der Frühling, du wirst sehen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

Remus griff Lucas bei der Hand und führte ihn zu seiner Hütte. Dahinter kam er zum stehen.

„Siehst du die?" Er zeigte auf ein paar weiße Blumen die durch den Schnee gebrochen waren und nun prachtvoll blühten. „Sie künden vom Frühling." Ein Lächeln kam über seine Lippen als Lucas sich zu ihm kniete und die Blumen betrachtete. Remus begann zu erzählen:

_„Der Schnee lag tief für diese Zeit. Der letzte Winterwind blies kalt, aber da gab es ein Haus in dem war es mollig und warm. Und in dem Haus lag eine kleine Blume – in ihrer Knolle lag sie, unter Erde und Schnee. _

_Eines Tages fiel der Regen und er sickerte durch den Schnee und das Eis hinunter in den Boden. Und das vorhandene Sonnenlicht, spitz und schmal, bahnte sich seinen in die Erde und klopfte an die Knolle._

_"Kommt herein", sagte die Blume. _

_"Das kann ich nicht tun", sagte der Sonnenstrahl –"Ich bin nicht stark genug um die Klinke herunterzudrücken." Ich werde aber stärker sein wenn der Frühling kommt."_

_"Wann wird es Frühling sein?" fragte die Blume jeden kleinen Sonnenstrahl der an ihre Tür klopfte, aber für eine lange Zeit war es Winter. Der Boden war immer noch mit Schnee bedeckt und jede Nacht gab es Eis im Wasser. Die Blume wurde des Wartens müde. _

_"Wie lange es wohl sein wird?" Sagte die Blume. "Ich fühle mich eingeengt. Ich muss mich ausstrecken und nach oben gehen. Ich muss die Klinke herunterdrücken und herausschauen. Und dann sage ich ‚Guten Morgen' zum Frühling."_

_Die Blume drücke und drückte. Die Wände waren weich vom Regen und warm von den kleinen Sonnenstrahlen, und so kam die kleine Blume durch und bahnte sich den Weg durch den Schnee, mit einer grünen Knospe und pfeilähnlichen Blättern an der Seite. Es war beißend kalt. _

_"Du bist ein bisschen zu früh, noch ist der Frühling nicht da." Sagten das Wetter und die Winde, aber jeder Sonnenstrahl rief: „Willkommen!" und die Blume hob ihren Kopf vom Schnee und entfaltete sich- Rein und Weiß. _

_Das Wetter hätte sie vereisen können, in Stücke brechen, diese kleine zierliche Blume, aber sie war stärker als alle gedacht hatten. Sie stand in ihrem weißen Kleid im weißen Schnee und erwartete den Frühling. Das Köpfchen mit dem Schnee sinkend um dann wieder jedem Sonnenstrahl entgegenzulachen. Jeden Tag wurde sie schöner. _

_"Oh!" riefen die Kinder die sie sahen. "seht das Schneeglöckchen. Es will den Frühling begrüßen. Das steht es so schön und tapfer." Und wenn der Frühling kam würde er auf sie herablächeln und sie würde ihm zurufen – Guten Morgen!" _

Remus beendete seine Geschichte und blickte zu Lucas, der ihn musterte. Plötzlich breitete sich das erste ehrliche Lächeln über dessen Lippen aus.

„Ich kenne viele Leute, aber niemand der so ist wie du." Lucas streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte die Blüte eines Schneeglöckchens mit einem Finger. „Du bist warm und fröhlich, genau wie der Frühling auf den diese Blume wartet."

„Ist dir immer noch kalt?" fragte Remus. Lucas schüttelte immer noch lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nein, denn jetzt habe ich meinen eigenen Frühling."

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Remus etwas verwirrt.

„Du bist bei mir, Gwanwyn, deshalb ist mir nun warm. Du bist jetzt mein Frühling." Remus wurde rot, aber noch nie zuvor hatte ihm jemand etwas so schönes gesagt. Er sah Lucas an und fühlte in sich hinein. Er wusste, dass wenn er für immer Lucas' Freund sein könnte, würde er glücklich sein.

„Okay, Ich werde dein Frühling sein, wenn du mein Drache bist. Du musst auch ein bisschen stark für mich sein, denn manchmal bin ich nicht stark genug allein." Lucas erhob sich und reichte Remus die Hand. Er ergriff sie und ließ sich hochziehen. Als beide standen, ließen sie sich trotzdem nicht los.

„Wenn du das möchtest, Gwanwyn, soll es so sein." Sagte Lucas.

„Was heißt ‚ Gwanwyn'?" fragte Remus. Es klang seltsam aber fühlte sich richtig an.

„So werde ich dich jetzt nennen. Es heißt Frühling auf Walisisch."

„Okay, aber nur wenn ich dich Drake nennen darf."

OoOoO

Gwanwyn und Drake wurden Freunde. Sie redeten viel, erzählten sich Geschichten und träumten von der Zukunft. Am Anfang der dritten Woche kam der Frühling und die Sonne strahlte warm auf sie herab. Remus beendete sein Zauberschmuckprojekt. Aus dem Ring für seine Mutter wurde ein kleiner Kettenanhänger: eine geschrumpftes Schneeglöckchen in Kristall gefasst.

Als er es Lucas schenkte, nahm dieser den Anhänger in die Hand, befühlte die Kühle des Kristalls und war einen Moment ganz still. Ohne etwas zu sagen lief er davon und Remus verfiel in einen Moment der Panik, bis Lucas mit etwas in der Hand zurückkam.

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht so toll wie dein Geschenk…" Remus entfaltete eine Zeichnung mit einem Drachen auf einer Turmspitze.

„Nein Drake, ich finde es super." Meinte Remus.

Lucas beugte sich zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Danke für dein Geschenk. Ich habe noch nie so was schönes gesehen. Danke, Gwanwyn."

Remus berührte seine Wange. Es waren Moment wie dieser, die Remus seine Angst vor dem nächsten Vollmond vergessen ließen.

OoOoO

Es waren drei Tage vor Ende des Campaufenthalts. Remus konnte langsam an nichts anders als daran zu denken, dass er Lucas bald nicht mehr sehen würde. Er würde ihm heute erzählen wo er wohnt und wie er ihm schreiben konnte. Nach seinem heutigen Projekt wartete er auf Lucas an ihrem Treffpunkt, aber Lucas kam nicht. Remus wartete und wartete, er verpasste das Abendessen und erst kurz vor der Nachtruhe stand er auf und ging traurig zu seiner Hütte.

„Remus! Da bist du ja. Du warst nicht beim Abendessen… wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht." Caroline, die das Zauberschmuck-Projekt betreut hatte kam auf ihn zugelaufen.

„Ich hatte keinen Hunger. Ich wollte keinen Ärger machen." Murmelte Remus.

„Schon gut, aber beim Frühstück will ich dich sehen, okay." Remus nickte. Caroline war schon dabei wieder zu gehen, als Remus ihr hinterher rief:

„Caroline? Weißt du wo Lucas ist?" Caroline drehte sich um und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Wer?" Remus war einen Augenblick lang verwirrt.

„Du weißt schon, der blonde Junge der im Haupthaus im Gästezimmer wohnt."

Carolines Gesicht erhellte sich. „Ach der! Seine Eltern haben ihn heute Morgen abgeholt. War wohl ein Notfall soweit ich weiß. Wolltest du was von ihm?"

Remus stand wie vom Donner gerührt da. „Nein… nein… war nicht wichtig." Caroline schenkte ihm ein letztes Lächeln bevor sie ging.

Remus schloss langsam die Tür hinter sich. Ein Gedanke manifestierte sich in seinem Kopf. Er würde Lucas nie wieder sehen. Mechanisch zog er seine Sache aus und legte sich unter die Decke. Die Augen fest zusammengepresst lauschte er seinem Herzschlag. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich die Tränen ihren Weg bahnten.

OoooOoooO

Jahre später …

OoOoO

Remus war endlich aus der Krankenstation heraus. Die Verwandlung hatte ihn ausgelaugt. Er war müde. Merlin sei Dank war wenigstens Samstag und er konnte sich ins Bett legen. Er schlurfte zurück in den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum. Seine Gedanken waren dunkel und nicht nur die strapaziöse Verwandlung nagte an ihm. Vor einer Woche war eine Eule von seiner Mutter gekommen. Sein Vater war gestorben. Remus hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Nur dank seiner Freunde stand er noch aufrecht.

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal. Niemand war da und Remus war erleichtert. Er schleppte sich zu seinem Bett, fiel hinein und schloss die Augen, aber schlafen konnte er nicht. Nach einigen Minuten rappelte er sich auf. Er griff an seinen Nachttisch und holte aus einer der Schubladen eine alte lederne Mappe hervor. Die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete sich.

"Remy, da bist du ja schon." Begrüßte ihn Lily Evans die Schulsprecherin und James neue Freundin.

„Moony, mein Alter. Du siehst beschissen aus." Kommentierte Sirius.

„Danke Tatze, sehr freundlich." Sagte Remus beleidigt. Sein Vater war Tod und er hatte eine schmerzhafte Verwandlung hinter sich. Wie beim Barte Merlins sollte er schon aussehen.

Lily schlug Sirius auf die Schulter. Sirius wollte sich beschweren als er sah wie ihm James und Peter tadelnde Blicke zuwarfen.

„Oh… Sorry Moony. War nicht so gemeint." Entschuldigte sich Sirius. Remus winkte ab.

„Was hast du da?" fragte James auf einmal und zeigte auf die lederne Mappe. Remus lächelte und streichelte über das Leder.

„Das ist ein Talisman. Ein ganz besonderer Schatz." Remus öffnete den die Mappe und holte ein zusammengelegtes Stück Papier hervor. Er breitete es aus. Es zeigte das Bild eines Drachen auf einem Turm.

„Süßes Bild. Wie alt ist es denn?" fragte Peter.

„Neun Jahre. Mein Vater legte einen Haltbarkeitszauber auf das Bild."

„Hast du das gemalt?" Sirius besah sich das Bild. Es stammte deutlich von einem Kind, aber einem Kind mit Talent.

„Nein. Es war ein Geschenk… von meinem ersten richtigen Freund und wohl meiner allerersten Liebe." Remus betrachtete das Bild. „Wir wurden Freunde bei einem Campaufenthalt. Meine Eltern hatten das für mich organisiert. Er ist etwas Besonderes gewesen… Er hasste den Winter und nannte mich Gwanwyn, walisisch für Frühling, weil er meinte, mit mir wäre ihm nicht kalt. Ich nannte ihn Drake, wegen seiner Liebe für Drachen. Seine Eltern holten ihn ab bevor wir uns richtig verabschieden konnten. Ich habe ihn nie wieder gesehen… Er hieß Lucas Ma…" Remus hielt inne und lächelte beschämt. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau. Ich habe das schon lange vergessen. "

„Wie romantisch." Meinte Lily und legte sich die Hände auf die Brust.

„Wenn ich traurig bin, sehe ich es mir gerne an. Es ist als würde die Stärke des Drachen auf mich übergehen."

Remus faltete das Bild wieder zusammen und legte es zurück in die Mappe. Als er aufsah lächelten ihn seine Freunde an. James legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir sind immer für dich da, Moony."

„Danke Leute. Ihr seid die Besten."

OoooOoooO

„Daddy?" der kleine Junge legte eine Hand auf das Knie seines Vaters. „Daddy, ich bin fertig. Wir können jetzt nach Hause gehen." Das Kind, die Schlittschuhe in der einen Hand, blickte seinen Vater an und sah wie er in dem kalten Wind zitterte. „Ist die nicht gut, Daddy? Bist du krank?" fragte der kleine Junge sichtlich in Sorge.

Eine Hand streichelte über das silberblonde Haar des Jungen. „Nein, deinem Vater ist nur kalt." Sagte der Mann. „So, dann lass uns jetzt nach Hause gehen." Er stand auf und gab dem Kind die Hand.

„Ist dir sehr kalt, Daddy?" fragte der Junge. Der Vater lächelte auf seinen Sohn herab.

„Ein bisschen. Ich mag den Winter nicht besonders, Sohn. Doch bald ist Frühling. Der Frühling ist Daddys Lieblingsjahreszeit weißt du."

„Wirklich? Ich mag den Herbst am liebsten, Daddy. Da ist immer so viel Wind. Ich mag Wind, wenn er ganz stark pustet dann ist es so als könnte ich fliegen."

Einige Zeit lang gingen sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie umrundeten den See, auf dem immer noch viele Hexen und Zauberer mit ihren Kindern Schlittschuh liefen. Der kleine Junge, immer noch ein bisschen in Sorge um seinen Vater sagte, als sie schon fast am Ausgang waren:

„Keine Sorge, Daddy. Der Frühling kommt. Ganz bestimmt ist er Überüberübermorgen schon hier."

„Ganz bestimmt." Bestätigte der Vater mit einem milden Lächeln. Da erspähte er etwas und die Kälte schien aus seinen Knochen zu weichen und ließ ihn mit einer sanften Wärme zurück. „Komm! Daddy, wird dir etwas ganz besonderes zeigen." Er führte seinen Sohn zu einem Baum zu dessen Füßen der Schnee noch unberührt war. Etwas abseits hatten ein paar weiße Blumen sich ihren Weg durch den Schnee gekämpft.

Der kleine Junge sah die schönen Blüten und gab ein bewunderndes ‚Oh!' von sich. Der Vater blickte hinab auf die zierlichen Pflanzen mit ihren reinen weißen Blüten und begann zu erzählen:

_„Der Schnee lag tief für diese Zeit. Der letzte Winterwind blies kalt, aber da gab es ein Haus in dem war es mollig und warm. Und in dem Haus lag eine kleine Blume – in ihrer Knolle lag sie, unter Erde und Schnee…"_

OoOoO

„Wow, was für eine tolle Geschichte, Daddy. Wer hat sie dir denn erzählt. War es Großmutter?" Der Vater schüttelte den Kopf.

„Als ich so klein war wie du, da habe ich jemanden ganz besonderen gekannt. Als mir kalt war, hat er mir diese Geschichte erzählt um mich aufzuheitern und mich daran zu erinnern, dass der Frühling nicht mehr weit weg ist."

„Ein Freund von dir, Daddy?" der Vater nickte. „Wie heißt er denn?"

„Er heißt Gwanwyn." Der kleine Junge bekam große Augen.

„Der heißt ja genau wie ich!" stieß der Junge aus.

„Ja, das ist so. Aber komm nun. Genug Geschichten für heute. Deine Mum wird sich schon wundern wo wir bleiben." Erinnerte der Vater seinen Sohn.

„Okay." Der Junge griff seine Schlittschuhe fest mit der Hand und rannte lachend zum Ausgang. „Komm, Daddy. Schnell!" rief er.

Lucius Malfoy sah seinem Sohn nach. Fast schon unbewusst wanderte seine Hand zu seiner Brust und umschloss durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung den Kristallanhänger mit dem kleinen Schneeglöckchen, den er vor all diesen Jahren von einem ganz besonderen Freund geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Lucius blickte sich um, er sah die schneebedeckte Landschaft und hörte den Wind in den Bäumen. „An Tagen wie diesem vermisse ich dich immer noch,

Gwanwyn" Flüsterte er und seufzte, keinen Augenblick später holte ihn die Stimme seines kleinen Sohnes zurück aus seiner Traumwelt.

„Beeil dich, Daddy!"

Mit schnellen Schritten ging Lucius auf seinen Sohn zu. Er nahm ihm die Schlittschuhe ab und der Kleine ergriff seine Hand. „Also los. Ab nach Hause." Er ließ die Schlittschuhe von seiner Schulter baumeln, als er hinter dem Ausgang mit seinem Sohn nach Hause apparierte. Das Schwarz der Schuhe war kaum von seinen schwarzen Roben zu unterscheiden nur die glänzenden silbernen Kufen blitzen im Licht der Sonne. Nur einem wirklich aufmerksamen Auge wäre das kleine grüne Schild an der Hacke der beiden Schuhe aufgefallen. Das grüne Schild in dem der Name des kleinen Jungen mit silbernen Fäden eingestickt stand:

Draco Gwanwyn Malfoy

OoooOoooO

Harry Potter stapfte durch den Schnee und man konnte die dunklen Gedanken fast schon über seinem Kopf schweben sehen. Remus seufzte. Kein Kind sollte solche Gedanken haben, oder in so jungen Jahren mit einer solchen Bürde auf den Schultern leben. Harry ging an Hagrids Hütte vorbei und hin zum Rand des verbotenen Waldes, wo sich der Junge auf ein schneefreies Stückchen Boden unter einem Baum fallen ließ.

Remus ließ dem Jungen etwas 20 Minuten Ruhe, bevor er sich zu ihm gesellte. Harry bemerkte seine Anwesenheit erst, als er sich neben ihn auf den Boden setzte.

„Bitte Remus, nicht du auch noch." Stöhnte Harry und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Knien.

„Ich sehe nur, dass du sehr angestrengt über etwas nachdenkst, Harry? Ein Penny für deine Gedanken!" meinte Remus lächelnd. Er wusste nur zu genau um seine Methoden Informationen aus jemandem herauszubekommen und Harry war schon immer eine Person, die sehr sparsam mit Informationen über sich selbst umging.

„Ich meine Voldemort ist hinter mir her und alles spitzt sich zu. Jeden Tag könnten wir angegriffen werden… Jeden Tag könnte etwas Schlimmes passieren, noch jemand sterben. Ich sollte mich vorbereiten, wachsam sein und bereit sein für das was kommt… aber ich… ich bekomme…" Harry kämpfte mit den Worten. Remus unterdrückte ein Kichern und beschloss es seinem Adoptivpatenkind leicht zu machen.

„Harry, ich bitte dich. Es wird dir keiner vorwerfen, dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast."

Stille. Harry blickte ihn an wie, als wäre Remus ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Remus erlaubte sich ein kleines Grinsen. Er hatte Harrys Blicke gesehen, die durch die Halle streiften, jedes Mal wenn ein gewisser silberblonder Junge durch die Tür kam, oder wenn Harry aufhörte seinen Freunden zuzuhören um den Klang seiner Stimme zu lauschen. Kurz um, Harry war verliebt.

„Woher zum Teufel weißt du das?" fragte Harry fast erschüttert.

„Komm schon. Ich bin weder blind noch dumm, Harry. Und wenn du mir den Spruch verzeihst; wenn man genau hinsieht bist du ziemlich offensichtlich." Harry erbleichte.

„Wer weiß es noch?" fragte er mit zittriger Stimme. Remus legte Harry beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Niemand. Obwohl ich glaube, dass Hermine weiß warum du in letzter Zeit nicht ganz beieinander bist, nur nicht wer die Ursache ist." Versicherte er dem Jungen.

„Und du weißt es…"

„Ja."

„Und du glaubst nicht ich sollte die Finger… du weißt schon, von ihm lassen."

„Warum? Wenn du ihn magst und er dich auch, dann ist es doch okay. Er mag dich doch, oder?" fragte Remus. Harry wurde rot.

„Doch. Ich glaube schon…"

Harry bekam einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck, während Remus grinsend den Kopf schüttelte. Plötzlich stand Harry auf, er wirkte entspannter und glücklicher. Das war gut so, dachte sich Remus. Harry war jung. Er sollte seine Jugend genießen.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll…. Danke Remus." Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein nein, ich meine das ernst, Moony. Du bist etwas Besonderes. Du bist der Mensch mit der sanftesten und wärmsten Seele den ich kenne. Du bist wie der Frühling, du vertreibst die Kälte aus den Herzen der Menschen."

Remus starrte gebannt auf Harry. In seinem Hinterkopf hörte er Drake's Stimme. _‚Du bist bei mir, Gwanwyn, deshalb ist mir nun warm. Du bist jetzt mein Frühling.'_ Er wusste nicht genau warum er nach all diesen Jahren immer noch an diesen Worten hing. Vielleicht, weil es bis heute das Schönste war, das ihm je gesagt worden war.

„Wenn du ein paar Jährchen jünger wärst, dann…" spottete Harry, was Remus wieder aufhorchen ließ.

„Na na, Junge. Etwas mehr Respekt vor dem Alter." Lachte Remus, während er aufstand. „Komm lass uns gehen. Ich wäre jetzt für eine heiße Schokolade und dabei kannst du mir erzählen, wie du planst den guten Mister Malfoy zu einem Date einzuladen." Während sie zum Schloss zurückgingen, sah Remus neben dem verschneiten Eingang zu Hagrids Hütte ein paar Schneeglöckchen, die ihre Blüten gen Sonne gerichtet hatten.

OoOoO

Niemand sah die dunkle Gestalt die sich aus dem Schatten der Bäume gelöst hatte. In der Ferne sah man noch die Gestalten von Harry Potter und Remus Lupin. Lucius trat an den Rand des Waldes und lehnte sich gegen den Baum vor dem die beiden gerade gesessen hatten. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, Voldemort war in einer üblen Laune und Lucius war heute eines der Opfer gewesen. Ihm grauste es vor den vielen Stufen hinauf zum Büro des Schulleiters um dort Dumbledore von den Plänen des psychopatischen Dunklen Lords zu berichten.

Sein Herz schlug ein bisschen schneller, als er einen letzten Blick auf Remus warf bevor der verschwand. Seine Hand umschloss den Kristallanhänger durch seine Kleidung. Er schloss die Augen und sah vor sich ein sanftes Lächeln, warme mit Bernstein durchsetzte braune Augen und ein Schneeglöckchen, das stolz aus dem Schnee ragte.

„Gwanwyn. Fy Gwanwyn…" flüsterte er. (Mein Frühling)

OoOoO

Es war wie Lucius es sich gedacht. Er schleppte sich mehr oder minder elegant die Stufen zu Dumbledores Büro hoch. Er trug seinen Bericht vor, während die nervige überführsorgliche Madam Pomfrey ihm einen heilenden Trank nach dem anderen einflösste. Bald danach lehnte er an einem der Fenster von Dumbledores Büro mit einer Tasse heißen Tee mit Rum in der Hand und blickte über die Ländereien Hogwarts, während der Schulleiter in einigen Pergamenten wühlte.

„Er ist einsam, Lucius. Andere mögen es vielleicht nicht sehen, aber er ist einsam. Es ist traurig zu sehen, dass ein Mann der so vielen anderen hilft selbst keine Hilfe bekommen kann."

Lucius griff den Henkel seiner Teetasse fester. „Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen, Direktor." Es konnte einen in den Wahnsinn treiben das Dumbledore immer von einem selbst mehr zu wissen schien als es den Anschein hatte.

„Überleg es dir Lucius." Meinte Dumbledore ohne von seinem Schreibtisch auszusehen und überging Lucius' Antwort vollkommen. „Er ist allein und du bist es seit langem auch."

„Sie mischen sich hier in Dinge ein die sie nichts angehen, Direktor." Zischte Lucius.

„Es tut mir leid, Lucius. Nur denk daran, dass es meist der richtige Weg ist seinem Herzen zu folgen."

Die Worte Dumbledores klangen noch lange nach in Lucius' Ohren, auch als er zu Hause in seinem Bett lag und an die Decke blickte. Der Kristallanhänger war kühl gegen seine warme Haut und er dachte an Remus Lupin. Der Mann mit dem sanften Lächeln und den traurigen Augen. Lucius konnte sich daran erinnern, als er Remus das erste Mal seit der Schulzeit wieder gesehen hatte. Es war das erste Ordenstreffen das er besucht hatte, seit er der Seite des Lichts beigetreten war und nun für Dumbledore spionierte. Seine Frau Narcissa war seit einem Jahr tot und er fühlte immer noch die Trauer. Doch plötzlich begegneten sich ihre Augen und Remus hatte Lucius zugenickt. In diesem Augenblick war er verloren gewesen in den traurigen Augen. Sein Herz hatte geschrieen, ihn angebrüllt, diesen Mann in die Arme zu nehmen und ihn zu beschützen. Seit dieser Sekunde war Drake wieder aus einem langem Schlaf erwacht und er hatte sich geschworen er würde stark sein, stark für Gwanwyn. Als er einschlief erinnerte er sich an Worte die er vergessen geglaubt hatte.

_„Du musst auch ein bisschen stark für mich sein, denn manchmal bin ich nicht stark genug allein." _– und doch kann ich nicht bei dir sein… Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore recht, vielleicht sollte er ein bisschen mehr auf sein Herz hören.

OoooOoooO

Die langen Jahre der Dunkelheit waren nun endlich vorbei. Remus setzte sich auf einen der Sessel in den Salon von Grimmauld Place Nr.12 und nippte gedankenabwesend an seinem Kaffee. Harry hatte schon früh das Haus verlassen. Er und Draco hatten sich zum Frühstück in den Drei Besen verabredet. Es war schön zu sehen wie sich die Beziehung der Beiden entwickelte. Remus wusste, es war nur ein Frage der Zeit bis Draco hier bei Harry einziehen würde. Remus seufzte. Er sollte sich spätestens dann eine neue Bleibe suchen. Harry würde protestieren das wusste er, aber er wollte Harrys Leben mit seiner Anwesenheit nicht stören. Außerdem hatte er das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass das nicht der Weg war den das Schicksal für ihn bereitgelegt hatte.

Es war schlimm das zuzugeben, aber nach dem Krieg fühlte sich Remus nutzlos. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern was er vor dem Ganzen getan hatte. Was hatte er getan, wenn er nicht irgendwelche Allianzen für Albus aushandelte oder auf Mission war, oder die Auroren unterstützte. Remus musste nicht mehr arbeiten das wusste er. Sirius hatte ihm nach seinem Tod genug Geld hinterlassen. Trotzdem das Geld half ihm nicht seine Langeweile und das Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit zu überwinden und es half auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass Remus Lupin sich so einsam fühlt wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Er beendete seinen Kaffee und stand auf. Vielleicht sollte er mal wieder Hogwarts besuchen und bei Albus vorbeischauen. Remus verließ das Haus und apparierte vor die Tore Hogwarts. Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Schuhen, als er den bekannten Weg vom Hogwarts- Tor hin zum Schlossportal ging und er genoss den kühlen Wind. Er konnte den herannahenden Frühling spüren und das brachte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Albus erwartete ihn schon mit Tee und Keksen, als hätte er von seinem Besuch gewusst. Sie sprachen ein bisschen hierüber und ein bisschen darüber. Remus versuchte bestmöglich allen Fragen über sein Wohlbefinden aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dankbar nahm er Albus' Einladung zum Essen an. Hogwarts- Essen war doch immer wieder etwas Besonderes.

Bis dahin wollte Remus noch Hagrid besuchen und ein bisschen über die Ländereien laufen. Albus gab ihm die Erlaubnis sich frei zu bewegen.

OoOoO

Remus war ein bisschen überrascht jemanden am See anzutreffen. Normalerweise war das Wetter noch abschreckend genug um die Schüler und Lehrer größere Wanderungen unternehmen zu lassen und noch überraschter war Remus hier niemanden anderen als Lucius Malfoy anzutreffen. Der Mann war schon von weitem zu erkennen. Die große schlanke Gestalt, ganz in Schwarz gehüllt, mit den, im Kontrast dazu stehenden, weißblonden Haaren, die sich mit dem Wind bewegten, alles schrie geradezu nach dem blonden Slytherin.

Lucius Malfoy war für Remus ein großes lebendes Rätsel. Er hatte Remus während des Krieges zweimal gerettet, das war schon irgendwie schwer zu glauben. Das erst Mal hatte Lucius ihn vor der Festnahme durch ein paar Todesser bewahrt. Er war kurz aufgetaucht, hatte zwei der Todesser bewusstlos gehext, ihn in eine dunkle Gasse gedrängt ihn gebeten Still zu sein und war disappariert.

Das zweite Mal schütze er ihn bei einem Duell mit einem Protego- Zauber. Remus wusste nicht genau wann es passiert war, aber Lucius Malfoy schien ein Teil seines Schattens geworden zu sein, eine ferne Präsenz, immer da, wenn es etwas zu diskutieren gab, immer bereit wenn es etwas zu recherchieren gab… Doch warum tat er das? Remus wusste es nicht und nach großem Kopfzerbrechen hatte er aufgegeben darüber nach zudenken. Es war okay das es so war.

Remus trat an Lucius heran. „Hallo."

„Hallo." Kam die leise Antwort, danach herrschte Stille. Man konnte das Wasser hören und das Rauschen der Bäume schien ungewöhnlich laut. Remus fehlten die Worte, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Vielleicht ein „Wie geht es dir?" oder doch ein „Was hast du die letzte Zeit so getan?"… er wusste es nicht. Er blickte Lucius aus den Augenwinkeln an. Er konnte nur erkennen, dass Lucius irgendwie in der Ferne blickte. Der Wind pfiff über ihren Köpfen und mit einer unendlich traurigen Bewegung umfing er sich selbst und begann seine Arme zu reiben.

„Ich mag den Winter nicht." Sagte er plötzlich und die Worte klangen in Remus' Kopf nach mit einem Hauch von Wiederernennung. „Schau." Meinte Lucius und zeigte mit einem Finger in die Ferne. „Schneeglöckchen, das heißt der Frühling ist nah. Als ich jung war erzählte mir jemand eine Geschichte in der es hieß, das Schneeglöckchen würde den Frühling begrüßen. Immer wenn ich diese Blume blühen sehen ist mir nicht so kalt."

Remus Herz jagte, sein Atem ging schwer, während er die Schneeglöckchen betrachtete. Fast sah er nicht wie Lucius sich umdrehte und ging. Er war schon ein gutes Stück gegangen bevor sich Remus zu ihm umdrehen konnte, zur selben Zeit als auch Lucius den Kopf nach ihm drehte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Remus erstarrte. Diese grauen Augen blickten ihn an mit einer solchen Intensität das Remus glaubte seine Knie würden jeden Moment nachgeben. Noch nie hatte er in einem Augenpaar, vor allem nicht in diesen normalerweise kühlen Augen, solche Stärke an Gefühlen gesehen. Wärme, Verständnis, ein mächtiges Verlangen und Verbundenheit mischten sich in den graublauen Spiegeln zu dem Schönsten was Remus in seinem Leben je gesehen hatte. Ein Lächeln strich über Lucius' Lippen und nickte ihm ein Auf Wiedersehen zu. Remus konnte sehen wie Lucius die Lippen bewegte als er sich von ihm abwendete.

Remus sank in den Schnee, als Lucius hinter einer Anhöhe verschwand. Die leisen Worte die der Wind zu ihm herüber getragen hatte brannten sich in sein Herz.

„Bis wir uns wieder sehen, Gwanwyn."

Remus saß noch lange im Schnee, seine trüben Gedanken weggeblasen, den Blick immer noch der Richtung zugewandt in der Lucius verschwunden war. Sein Kopf voll der kleinen Erinnerung die ihm an ein paar glücklichen Kindertage weit weg von hier geblieben waren und dem konstanten Bild eines Drachen der auf einer Turmspitze saß. All das gemischt mit einem plötzlichen Verlangen seine Finger durch langes weißblondes Haar streichen lassen kam ein Wort über Remus' Lippen:

„Drake…"

OoOoO

Das Essen zog sich unangenehm in die Länge. Remus wünschte sich nach Hause, in seinen bequemen Sessel im Wohnzimmer von Grimmauld Place Nr. 12. Er schaffte es mit einem Ohr dem Gespräch von Prof. Vektor und Madam Hooch zu folgen und ab und an etwas zu sagen. Er hatte kaum Hunger und schob sein Essen von der einen Seite seines Tellers auf die andere. Das was in der letzten Stunde geschehen war wiederholte sich in Remus' Kopf wie ein nie endender Film.

Was sollte er jetzt nun tun?

Diese Frage quälte Remus. Ein Teil von ihm sagte, er müsse sich verhört haben. Woher konnte Lucius Malfoy diesen Namen aus Kindertagen wissen? Einfach unmöglich. Es war einfach nur ein Streich dem ihm der Zufall spielte.

Ein anderer Teil von ihm wollte glauben, dass Drake zu ihm zurückgekommen war. Plötzlich schienen alle unerklärlichen Handlungen die Lucius Malfoy für ihn getan hatte logisch. Drake war stark für ihn, so wie Remus ihn vor all diesen Jahren darum gebeten hatte. Es war fast schon zu romantisch, zu schön um wahr zu sein. Es war diese Art von Szene, die nur in den schönsten Märchen vorkam, zu schön um wahr zu sein und bestimmt nicht jemandem wie ihm passierte. Remus seufzte.

Der Nachtisch war auf dem Tisch erschienen und er knabberte an einem der Cookies. Plötzlich drehte sich Albus ihm zu, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt angeregt mit Minerva geredet hatte und sagte wie aus heiterem Himmel. „Vielleicht solltest du ihm etwas Schönes mitbringen. Schokolade oder ein schöner Strauss Blumen. Schneeglöckchen vielleicht." Das belustigte Blitzen erschien wieder in den Augen des alten Zauberers. Remus brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln.

Woher wusste Albus von dieser Sache, von den Schneeglöckchen? Warum schien er schon länger davon zu wissen als Remus? Remus schluckte seine Fragen hinunter. Nach all diesen Jahren sollte man sich doch an die Tatsache gewöhnt haben das Albus Dumbledore immer von allem wusste, vor allem das mit dem keiner rechnete. Er konnte wieder nur seufzen. Warum sollte man sich gegen bestehende Naturgesetze stellen…

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das machen kann. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal was ich über die Sache denke, geschweige denn was ich fühle. Es ist einfach zu unmöglich um wahr zu sein." Antwortete er mit flacher Stimme und sah Albus an. Der Schuleiter blickte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, bevor er ihn anlächelte.

„Wusstest du Remus das Hogwarts ein Kunstatelier besitzt?" fragte Albus. Remus, total überfordert mit dieser Frage schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. „Es gibt immer ein paar künstlerisch begabte Schüler die diese Räumlichkeiten nutzen. Dieses Jahr sind es soweit ich weiß nur drei." Remus nickte und sah den alten Zauberer mit einem Blick an der nur eines heißen konnte: ‚Was willst du mir damit sagen?'. Du solltest dir das Atelier unbedingt einmal ansehen. Es ist im vierten Stock hinter dem Gemälde von Chevalier Maurice de'Merveille. Das Passwort ist Pinsel." Ohne etwas anderes zu sagen nahm Dumbledore sein Gespräch mit der Gryffindor Hauslehrerin wieder auf.

Immer noch mehr als verwirrt stand Remus auf, verabschiedete sich von seinen Bekannten und Freunden und verließ die Halle. Den ganzen Weg bis zum vierten Stock versuchte Remus Logik in Dumbledores Worte zu bekommen, aber er fand keine. Was würde er in diesem Atelier wichtiges finden? Er sah das Gemälde schon von weiten und er musste zugeben, dass es ihm bisher nie aufgefallen war. Darin befand sich ein Mann mittleren Alters der an einem Bild malte. Remus blieb davor stehen. Nach einiger Zeit blickte der Mann im Bild über die Schulter.

„Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen, mein Herr?" fragte der Mann mit einem französischen Akzent. Remus sagte einfach nur ‚Pinsel' und das Gemälde klappte ohne weitere Fragen auf.

Remus betrat das Atelier. Er sah einige unfertige Bilder aus Staffeleien stehen. Ein Tisch mit Farben und Pinseln zog sich fast über die ganz hintere Seite des Zimmers. Was sollte er hier finden? Er stand in der Mitte des Zimmers und sah sich im Zimmer um. An den Wänden hingen viele Bilder, wie es schien waren sie alle von Schülern gemalt worden. Eines mit einer Nymphe stieß Remus ins Auge. Es war sehr gut. Einige Minute betrachtete er die Bilder bevor er aufgab und gehen wollte. Was auch immer Albus wollte das er hier findet, er wusste es nicht. Er drehte sich zum gehen um.

Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Über dem Eingang hing ein Bild. Das erste was Remus dazu einfiel waren die Worte wunderschön und traurig. Es war das größte Bild in diesem Raum. Auf der einen Seite des Bildes herrschte Winter. Ein weißblonder Junge saß auf einem steinernen Drachen. Er hatte die Arme um sich gelegt und schien erbärmlich zu frieren. Er blickte von der steinernen Figur herab auf das Ufer eines vereisten Sees. Im Spiegelbild des Eises sah Remus... sich selbst, als Junge. Er saß unter einem Baum, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Um ihn herum waren nur noch einige Stellen mit Schnee bedeckt. In den anderen spross schon das grüne Gras. Sein Bild-Ich sah auf eine Stelle zu seinen Füßen, die noch mit Schnee bedeckt war. Im Schnee spross ein Schneeglöckchen.

Remus stand lange vor dem Bild, einfach nur geblendet von der Schönheit und Traurigkeit die es ausstrahlte. Er trat an das Bild heran. Unter dem Bild war ein Schild mit dem Namen des Bildes und dem Namen des Künstlers. Er las:

„Sehnsucht nach dem Frühling" von Lucius A. Malfoy, Slytherin 7tes Jahr

Seine Antwort lag in diesem Schild. Einen Augenblick lang wurde Remus von einer mächtigen Wut gefangen. Fragen schossen Remus durch den Kopf. Warum? Warum erst jetzt? Wenn Lucius es die ganze Zeit gewusste hatte, warum hatte er es ihm nicht schon gesagt, als sie zusammen auf der Schule gewesen waren? Doch… wäre das möglich gewesen? Remus dachte an seine Angst vor Endeckung, seine Freunde, die Zeit in der sie gelebt hatten, das aufkommende Dunkel und die Angst vor dem Hause Slytherin. Nein, damals hätte Remus es nicht verstanden. Er blickte noch einmal auf das Bild und seine Zweifel fielen von ihm ab und er flüsterte dem Blonden Jungen auf der Drachenstatue zu: „Es wird Zeit das der Frühling zu dir zurückkommt."

OoooOoooO

Remus stand vor dem großen Eingangstor von Malfoy Manor, etwas unsicher was er jetzt tun sollte. Er umschloss den Strauß Schneeglöckchen in seiner Hand etwas fester. Er klopfte an die Tür. Einmal, dann noch einmal. Die erste Zeit geschah gar nichts und Remus wollte schon zum nächsten Klopfen ansetzten, da öffnete sich die Tür mit einem lauten Knarren. Eine Hauselfe schob ihren Kopf heraus und fragte:

„Sie wünschen bitte?"

„Ähm… nun ja…" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich zu sammeln. „Ist Lucius zu Hause? Ich würde ihn gerne sprechen."

„Der Master ist zu Hause, bitte treten sie ein." Er folgte der kleinen Hauselfe. Er stand in der Eingangshalle des zweitgrößten Wohngebäudes das er je betreten hatte. Die Nummer eins war Hogwarts. Die Hauselfe schob ihn in einen Salon. „Wen soll Fitz anmelden?" fragte die Elfe. Remus stammelte seinen Namen. Die Hauselfe Fitz schien zu sehen das er nervös war und bot ihm etwas zu trinken an, während er seinen Meister holen würde. Remus nahm das Glas Cognac dankbar an.

Er musste nicht lang warten. Nach fünf Minuten betrat Lucius den Salon. Es schien so als hätte der Herr von Malfoy Manor keinen Besuch erwartete er trug noch eine Morgenrobe über einem schlichten und bequemen Hausanzug. Es war leicht zu erkennen das Lucius ziemlich verwirrt von Remus' spontanem Besuch war.

„Lupin! Was kann ich für dich tun? Tut mir leid", er blickt an sich hinunter. „Ich habe nicht mit Besuch gerechnet."

Remus saß immer noch in dem Sessel. Er sah Lucius an. In diesem Moment, so natürlich und ehrlich, war Lucius einfach nur unsagbar schön. Es fehlten ihm die Worte. Was sollte er sagen ohne sich gleich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren? Er stand auf, überquerte die wenigen Schritte hin zu Lucius und streckte ihm den Blumenstrauß entgegen.

„Ich weiß, es kitschig und absolut unangebracht, aber ich… mir fiel nichts anderes ein… außer Schokolade." Lucius nahm den Strauß entgegen, sichtlich verblüfft.

„Danke."

Remus wurde rot.

„Wie hast du es herausbekommen?" fragte Lucius sofort als er sah was für Blumen er in der Hand hielt.

Remus hatte mit einer solchen Frage schon gerechnet. Lucius war ein Slytherin durch und durch. Es war nun Zeit für sich einzustehen. „Du warst ein Rätsel für mich. Im letzten Jahr, seit wir uns seit der Schulzeit wieder gesehen hatten, bist du zu einer stillen Präsenz in meinem Leben geworden. Du warst immer da, wenn ich etwas gebraucht habe, jemanden um über die Idee für Pläne für den Orden zu sprechen, Hilfe bei Recherchen, Kritik für dumme Pläne. Ich wurde aus dir nicht schlau. Warum warst du auf einmal da und doch irgendwie nicht? Dann, gestern als wir uns am See in Hogwarts trafen hörte ich, wie du einen Namen sagtest. Es war purer Zufall, dass ich dich hören konnte. Du nanntest mich bei einem Namen den sein Jahrzehnten, keiner mehr benutzt hatte. Ich wusste nicht was ich denken sollte, was ich fühlen sollte. Seit langem war Drake für mich nur noch eine Erinnerung und auf einmal begann diese Erinnerung wieder zu atmen und zu leben mit deinem Gesicht. Dann in Hogwarts sah ich das Bild das du gezeichnet hast. Es war ein Bild von uns. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass du es über all die Jahre gewusst hast und mir nichts gesagt hast. Ich war wütend bis ich verstand, dass es zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach nicht richtig war es mir zu sagen. Zu viel war passiert und ich hätte es nicht verstanden. Aber jetzt… jetzt kann ich es verstehen. Ich sehe dich an, sehe dich und ich weiß, dass es richtig ist hier zu sein. Nie in meinem Leben hätte ich gedacht das diese zwei Wochen die wir als Kinder zusammen verbracht haben nach so vielen Jahren wieder Sinn in mein Leben bringen würden, als ich glaubte keinen Sinn mehr finden zu können." Remus überquerte die letzte Distanz zu Lucius und tat, seiner Meinung nach, das Mutigste das er in seinem Leben getan hatte. Er legte die Arme um Lucius Hals und umarmte ihn. „Ich bin hier um dein Frühling zu sein, damit dir im Winter nie wieder kalt sein wird."

Man hörte das Geräusch des fallenden Blumenstraußes, bevor Remus fühlte wie Lucius seine Arme um ihn legte. Lang standen sie da in dieser Umarmung. Keiner von ihnen zweifelte mehr an der Richtigkeit dieses Treffens. Remus fühlte wie sein Herz sich erwärmte und vor Freude schneller schlug als Lucius ihm ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Willkommen zu Hause, Gwanwyn."

„Schön hier zu sein." antwortete er.

OoOoO

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du immer noch das Bild hast." Meinte Lucius lächelnd. Remus und Lucius hatten sich in Lucius privaten Salon zurückgezogen und hatten begonnen über ihr Leben zu sprechen. Remus erzählte ihm von seiner schlechten Erfahrung nach der Schulzeit, seinem Eindruck vom Beginn der Dunklen Zeit, dem Tod seiner Freunde und seinem freiwilligen Exil. Lucius sprach von seinen Jugendfehlern, seiner Todesserzeit, seiner Familie, Dracos Kindheit und seiner Zeit als Spion. Keiner der Beiden verheimlichte etwas. Sie wussten, dass sie nichts voreinander verbergen mussten. „Ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau wie es aussah, aber es war bestimmt schlecht." Schmunzelte Lucius.

„Nein. Es ist ein sehr schönes Bild, aber wenn ich an dein Bild in Hogwarts denke muss ich zugeben, dass du dich sehr verbessert hast." Remus stand auf und nähert sich dem Bild unter dem das Schild hing – Narcissa Katherine Black Malfoy. Die Frau lächelte ihm zu. „Sie war eine Schönheit. Hast du es gemalt?" fragte Remus.

„Ja. Es war das letzte das ich von ihr machte. Sie war ein einzigartige Frau." Meinte Lucius. Remus nickte bestätigend. Das zweite Bild neben dem von Lucius' verstorbener Frau war ein Bild von Draco. Als Remus auf das Schild sah hielt er dem Atem an. Etwas entsetzt drehte er sich zu Lucius um.

„Draco Gwanwyn Malfoy? Du hast ihn so genannt. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast."

„Warum? Wir hatten eine gute Zeit zusammen und du hast mir mehr geholfen als du weißt. Ich wollte die Erinnerung an diese Zeit lebendig halten, also benannte ich meinen Sohn nach uns." Lucius stand auf und ging zu Remus hinüber. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. „Du tust ja gerade so als hätte ich etwas Schlimmes getan." Mit der anderen Hand holte er den die Kette mit dem Anhänger hervor. Remus Augen weiteten sich. „Den habe ich übrigens ebenfalls noch."

Die Bewegung kam automatisch und ganz von selbst. Remus beugte sich vor und küsste Lucius leicht auf die Lippen. Als sie sich in die Augen sah, sagte er:

„Wenn ich in meinem Leben nie an Schicksal geglaubt hätte, dann würde ich jetzt damit anfangen." Er ergriff Lucius' Hand die bei dem Kuss von seiner Wange geglitten war. „Du kannst es nicht leugnen. Das hier ist, _Wir_ sind Schicksal. Ich kann es spüren." Remus blickte herab auf ihre verschränkten Hände.

„Wie kann ich es leugnen? Es ist als hätte ich seit langem nur für diesen Moment gelebt." Die beiden setzten sich wieder, aber ihre Hände blieben ineinander verschränkt. Nach einer Weile lachte Lucius auf. „Merlin, wer hätte gedacht, dass ich auf meine alten Tage noch zum Romantiker werde."

„Ja, das zerstört irgendwie das Bild das jeder von dem skrupelloses, eiskalten und berechnenden Lucius Malfoy hat." Remus grinste. „Was würde Severus wohl sagen? Ich wette er fände es skandalös."

„Nicht der gute Severus. Aber ein paar andere garantiert." Lucius wand sich ihm zu. „Na und, sollen sie halt lernen damit zu leben." Diesmal beugte er sich von und küsste Remus. Der Kuss war länger und tiefer. Remus fühlte sich erfüllt von Verlangen und Lust und glitt von seinem Sessel. Er kniete vor Lucius die Arme um seine Taille gelegt, während der Kuss sich hinzog. Als sie den Kuss unterbrachen und sich in die Augen sahen flüsterte Lucius mit rauer und glücklicher Stimme:

„Ich glaube wir haben noch eine Menge zu besprechen. Kann ich dich überreden zum Mittagessen zu bleiben?"

„Mit Sicherheit!"

OoOoO

„Das war ein wundervoller Tag, Lucius." Remus fühlte sich als würde er auf Wolken gehen oder in einem Traum leben. Er saß mit Lucius zusammen auf einer Couch vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer. „Eine Sache habe ich aber immer noch nicht verstanden." Fügte Remus bei. „Warum hast du mir damals nicht deinen richtigen Namen gesagt?"

„Das war etwas das ich mir als kleines Kind angewöhnt hatte, wenn ich mit fremden Kindern spielte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass andere Kinder mich auf Grund meines Namens fürchteten und nicht mit mir spielen wollten, jedenfalls nicht so wie mit anderen Kindern." Antwortete Lucius ernst. Remus ergriff seine. Der ernste Geschichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln, erst sanft, dann kess. „Wie sehen meine Chancen aus dich zu überreden bis zum Frühstück zu bleiben." Ein Hauch von Rot kam über Remus' Wangen. „Wäre das okay, Remus?" Lucius beugte sich zu ihm und legte den Arm um ihn. Lippen pressten sich gegen seinen Hals und verteilten dort sanfte Küsse. Wann war es gewesen, dass irgendjemand sich die Mühe gemacht ihn zu verführen? Remus schmunzelte. Hieran könnte er sich gewöhnen. Lucius andere Hand begann die Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen und ehe er sich versah fand er sich auf der Couch liegend wieder, Lucius über sich gebeugt.

„Schlafzimmer… Sofort!" Hauchte Remus.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

Der Weg zu Lucius' Schlafzimmer war erfüllt mit heißen gierigen Küssen, sanften und neckenden Berührungen und als sie auf das große Bett fielen, ihre Körper angespannt vor Lust und Erwartung, sich beide fühlte wie Teenager bei ihrem ersten Mal, fiel eine lang getragene Last von ihren Herzen. Wie, wenn das Schicksal mit heller Stimmte singt und dir sagt, dass du dich endlich auf dem Weg befindest den du so lange gesucht hattest.

OoooOoooO

Seit diesem ersten Tag, den er mit Lucius verbracht hatte, war Remus wie ausgewechselt. Er spürte wieder das Leben in sich und auch das Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit war verschwunden. Er hatte das Bild des Drachen, das er so lange in der ledernen Mappe aufgehoben hatte herausgenommen und eingerahmt. Es hing nun bei ihm im Zimmer. Eine gewisse Routine, die aber auch irgendwie doch kein war, ergriff von seinem Leben Besitzt. Er stand auf, erledigte ein paar Hausarbeiten bevor er das Frühstück machte, schmiss Harry aus dem Bett und nach dem Frühstück verließ er das Haus und kam erst am Abend oder manchmal auch erst spät in der Nacht zurück.

Lucius verwöhnte ihn nach Strich und Faden. Remus wusste langsam nicht mehr mit was er so etwas verdient hatte und wenn er Lucius sagte, er solle sich nicht solche Mühe um ihn machen erntete er immer einen bösen Blick. Er solle Lucius nur machen lassen. In den nächsten Wochen nahm Lucius Remus mit in sein Chateau nach Frankreich, zu einem Picknick auf den Ländereien, zum Essen in ein feines Restaurant. Und manchmal schaffte er es auch Remus zu überreden über Nacht zu bleiben.

Gestern, bei einem ihrer abendlichen Spaziergänge in den Gärten von Malfoy Manor, sollte das Abenteuer von Drake und Gwanwyn nun ein Ende finden:

/_Rückblende_/

„Du möchtest bitte was?" fragte Remus erstaunt.

„Ich möchte, dass du zu mir ziehst. Ich möchte, dass du immer hier bist. Nenn mich egoistisch, aber ich will jede Minute meiner freien Zeit mit dir verbringen. Ich will Dich zu unpassenden Augenblicken einfach nur aus Spontanität verführen." Lucius ergriff seine Hand und drückt sie fest. „Du hast selbst gesagt wir wären Schicksal. Es ist aber nicht nur das, ich liebe dich Remus und möchte das du hier bist."

Einen Augenblick lang machte Remus' Herz einen Sprung in seiner Brust. Liebe… Remus hatte in den letzten Wochen oft das Gefühl gehabt, dass zwischen ihnen mehr war als tiefe Freundschaft verbunden mit Lust und Leidenschaft, doch er hatte nicht gewagt etwas zu sagen. Jetzt da er die Worte aus Lucius' Mund gehört hatte, wusste er, dass seine Zweifel unsinnig gewesen waren. Lucius, etwas unsicher durch Remus' langes Schweigen, fügte an:

„Überleg es dir, bitte. Du musst nicht sagen, dass du mich liebst. Das verlange ich nicht. Ich möchte nur, das du bei mir bist." Nach diesen Worten ließ der blonde Slytherin den Kopf sinken.

Remus musste lächeln. „Unsicherheit steht dir nicht, Lucius. Ich werde gerne zu dir ziehen und ich liebe dich. Zweifel nicht daran."

„Das werde ich nicht, jetzt da du für immer bei mir sein wirst." Er küsste Remus zart auf die Lippen, bevor er ihn in eine Umarmung zog.

„Jemand muss doch darauf achten das du nicht frierst."

/_Rückblende Ende_/

Heute würde er bei Lucius einziehen.

„Warum packst du deine Sachen, Remus?" fragte Harry und steckte seinen Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Ach Harry, hilfst du mir mal." Remus verkleinerte gerade seine Bücher, die dann in Reih und Glied in seinen Koffer schwebten. „Kannst du bitte die Bilder von der Wand nehmen." Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und legte die Bilder in eine gepolsterte Kiste.

„Was ist hier los? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich glauben du ziehst aus." Meinte Harry als er das letzte Bild in die Kiste legte.

„Das tue ich, Harry."

„WAS?" Harry war geschockt. „Aber warum?"

Remus seufzte, lächelte aber und setzte sich auf das Bett. Er bedeutete Harry sich neben ihn zu setzte. „Harry, ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Gestern hat mir mein Liebhaber seine Liebe gestanden und mich gebeten bei ihm einzuziehen."

„Wirklich, das ist toll für dich." Sagte Harry. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Liebhaber hast. Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt." Remus konnte deutlich den enttäuschten Ton in Harrys Stimme hören.

„Es tut mir leid Harry, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Es war nur so etwas Wunderbares das mir passiert ist. Ich wollte, dass es nur mir gehört. Ich weiß das klingt egoistisch…" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich weiß was du meinst. Trotzdem kommt das mit dem Auszug ziemlich plötzlich."

„Du wirst bald gar nicht merken, dass ich weg bin. Wenn Draco erst mal einziehst, hast du bestimmt eine Menge zu tun." Lachte Remus.

„Das steht noch gar nicht fest." Maulte Harry und spielte nervös mit seinen Händen.

„Nu weil du zu feige bist Draco zu fragen."

„Was ist mit mir?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür. Draco Malfoy trat ein. „Hier seit ihr also. Ich habe schon gedacht du hättest vergessen das ich heute vorbeikommen wollte, Harry." Harry stand auf und begrüßte seinen Freund mit einem Kuss. Draco blickte sich im Zimmer um. „Was ist denn hier los."

„Remus zieht aus. Er zieht mit seinem heimlichen Liebhaber zusammen." Antwortete Harry ein bisschen spöttisch. Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einer von dieser Sorte bist, Remus." Meinte Draco. „Wer ist der Gute denn. Doch nicht etwa Mundugus Fletcher? Ich hatte mal das Gefühl der steht auf dich." Harry und Draco lachten.

„Ihr beiden seit ja so witzig…" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er schrumpfte die letzten zwei Kisten. Noch bevor Harry und Draco Remus weiter necken konnten, hörten sie eine Stimme vom Flur.

„Gwanwyn? Gwanwyn, bist du da?"

„Hier, Drake." Rief Remus, Schritte wurden hörbar. Harry und Draco waren sichtlich verwirrt und Remus musste schmunzeln. In dieser Sekunde trat Lucius Malfoy in all seiner Pracht und Arroganz in das Zimmer. Sein Blick wurde weicher, als er auf Remus fiel. Er trat zu ihm und die beiden küssten sich zur Begrüßung, so wie es Draco und Harry vor einigen Minuten getan hatten. „Guten Tag Mister Potter. Draco." Sagte Lucius, den Arm um Remus gelegt.

„Vater? Was … du…" Draco blickte an sich herab. „Er!" sagte er auf einmal und lachte, als hätte sich ein Geheimnis vor ihm aufgetan.

„Was bei Merlin geht hier ab? Könnte mir das mal jemand erklären." Forderte Harry.

„Draco hat nur eben gerade herausbekommen wer sein Namensgeber war." erklärte Remus. Harrys verständnisloser Gesichtsausdruck wurde nicht besser. Draco legte einen Arm um ihn.

„Keine Sorge mein langsam denkender Gryffindor, ich werde es dir erklären." Lachte Draco. „Jetzt da wir das Geheimnis um Remus heimlichen Liebhaber gelöst haben, wie wäre es mit einem Doppel- Date?"

OoOoO

Remus und Lucius standen auf dem Balkon ihres Schlafzimmers und blicken in die Nacht hinaus. Ein kalter Wind erfasste sie und Remus erschauderte kurz. Er blickte zu Lucius hinüber, der mit seinem Brandweinglas am Geländer lehnte und den Blick über die Länderein schweifen ließ. Remus stellte sich neben ihn. Ohne aufzublicken legte Lucius den Arm um ihn.

„Ist dir nicht kalt." Fragte Remus.

„Nein." Lucius blickte ihn an. „Solange mein Frühling bei ist, ist mir nicht kalt."

OoooOoooO

Y Adlaw (The End)

A/N: Diese Story habe ich noch „Die wertvollste Erinnerung" geschrieben. Seit einiger Zeit habe ich so einen Faible für die etwas selteneren Lucius-Pairings. Vor allem Lucius/Remus und Lucius/Sirius haben es mir besonders angetan. Ich plane jetzt auch schon eine längere LM/RL fic und ich hoffe ich kann bald anfangen sie zu posten. Denk daran eure Meinung zur Story zu hinterlassen… Reviews sind des Autoren Nahrung. knuddeleuchalle


End file.
